


Мечи, мужчины и милота

by Amaryllis133



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Turtleducks, pre-Boiling Rock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На охоте можно многое узнать о человеке - его сильные стороны, страхи, слабости. Может быть, даже самые потаенные секреты. Например, то, что он любит черепахоуток.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечи, мужчины и милота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Makes a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053779) by [DracoMaleficium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/pseuds/DracoMaleficium). 



У Зуко есть два больших меча.

Сокка уверен: это крайне несправедливо. Где-то должен существовать Список Мировой Справедливости, и Зуко с двумя мечами там точно не числится. Особенно когда это настолько крутые мечи. И особенно когда Зуко умеет с ними управляться.

А он умеет, и довольно неплохо, и даже более чем, если верить Аангу. На того Сокка всё ещё обижен — за умолчание о том случае, когда Зуко спас его из тюрьмы Джао. С учётом всех обстоятельств Сокка имеет полное право обижаться, потому что такие вещи друзьям надо рассказывать. Потому что это чертовски важные вещи.

Покорение Огня? Да на здоровье, Сокка и без него проживет, ему есть что противопоставить тупому Покорению. Но эти мечи, закреплённые на широкой спине Зуко, сами по себе оскорбление, как будто засранец хочет этим сказать: да, я могу сражаться твоим оружием, у тебя есть возражения?

Сокка скрипит зубами; даже само присутствие Зуко в лагере так не раздражает. Если среди них есть мечник, то им должен быть он, Сокка.

Он поглядывает на Хару, терпеливо вышагивающего по правую руку, и настроение немного поднимается. Хару не раздражают ни мечи, ни всё остальное, — или он просто очень хорошо это скрывает. А кроме того, при виде него мужское самолюбие Сокки взлетает примерно на пять процентов, потому что Хару, конечно, уже большой мальчик, но эти усы ни за что не позволят ему подняться в неофициальном рейтинге Настоящих Мужчин. Разве что слегка обойдёт Аанга и Дюка.

Тео — спорный момент, потому что однажды Сокка застал его за бритьём.

И вообще, меч у Сокки один, но зато сделан из космического камня. Так-то.

А ведь еще у него есть мачете. И бумеранг. И дубинка. Мысли обо всём этом приятно греют самолюбие Сокки целых одиннадцать минут, пока они втроём молча пробираются по лесу. Одиннадцать минут спустя путь преграждает немаленькое болотце, и засранец его просто перепрыгивает.

Вот же показушник.

— Эй, придурок, как насчёт предупреждать нас о том, что собираешься выкинуть глупость? — кричит ему Сокка через болото, но Зуко не слушает; Зуко достает свои охренительно крутые, чёрт бы их побрал, мечи и принимается рубить ствол старого покосившегося дерева.

— Ты теперь часть команды, нравится тебе это или нет, а в команде занимаются командной работой, — продолжает выговаривать ему Сокка, старательно не замечая происходящего. Зуко не должен узнать, что произвёл впечатление; а ведь произвёл же, его мечи летают с такой скоростью, что с этого берега кажутся одним размытым пятном. — И общаются друг с другом. Таковы правила, приятель. Мы на охоте, а поскольку охотник здесь я, то я и должен бы...

На том берегу Зуко добивает дерево огнём, одним эффектным ударом — Сокка щекой чувствует жар — и оно, с глухим ударом рухнув через всё болото, приземляется верхушкой прямо у его ног.

Усмешка Зуко роняет самолюбие Сокки процентов эдак на двести.

— Мы, кажется, собирались поохотиться, пока солнце не село, — зовёт их Зуко и одним плавным стремительным движением возвращает мечи за спину. Сокке хочется его придушить.

— Остынь, — шепчет ему Хару, осторожно наступая на ствол. — Он просто пытается помочь. Катара и так выносит ему мозг.

— И за дело, между прочим, — не сдержавшись, бурчит Сокка, и Хару, подняв бровь, смотрит на него укоризненно. Ладно, думает Сокка, прозвучало и впрямь не очень. Но вообще-то у Катары есть причины прожигать Зуко взглядом при любой возможности. И шпионить за ним. И огрызаться каждый раз, когда он посмеет вздохнуть в двух шагах от неё. И заваливать его работой по хозяйству. И...

Ладно, Сокка должен признать, Катара и правда слишком усердствует. Но она всё-таки его младшая сестра. Если ей нужно самоутверждаться за счёт Зуко, доводя того до белого каления, кто Сокка такой, чтобы принимать его сторону? Кроме того, большую часть времени ему тоже хочется прожечь Зуко взглядом.

Сейчас, правда, уже меньше — с тех пор, как Зуко и Аанг познакомились с драконами и выучили пару прикольных танцевальных движений. Из этого путешествия Аанг вернулся живым, здоровым и более чем воодушевлённым, и немедленно организовал клуб имени Клёвого Парня Зуко. Тоф, кажется, тоже туда вступила — с ней и Аангом Зуко проводил больше всего времени, и Сокка начинал задумываться, раздают ли там клубные значки.

— Ты идёшь или как? — окликает его Хару, уже почти перебравшийся на тот берег. Сокке приходится сосредоточиться на том, чтобы удержать равновесие; дерево под его ногами трещит и стонет так, будто готово развалиться от одного глубокого вздоха. А ещё покачивается из стороны в сторону, не вызывая ни малейшего к себе доверия. Не то чтобы Сокка боится; в конце концов, Хару до него прошёл без проблем, и он пройдёт так же, несмотря на эти душераздирающие звуки.

Перебраться через болото ему удаётся успешно, даже нога ни разу не соскользнула — ладно, допустим, было разок, но он быстро сориентировался и сделал вид, что так и задумано, так что Зуко может засунуть свою довольную физиономию куда подальше, да, именно туда, и нет, кажется, это какая-то нездоровая реакция.

Всё из-за Зуко, мрачно думает Сокка.

Или, может, дело в том, что Сокка голоден. И зол оттого, что сегодня была его очередь вставать на рассвете и готовить на всех завтрак, а Сокка ненавидит вставать на рассвете. Даже если тогда удаётся подглядеть за утренней тренировкой Аанга и этого придурка, а потом отчитаться Катаре. Этим утром, к слову, на тренировке шёл разговор о девочках. Подробностей Сокка не расслышал, и был этому почти рад: он считал себя практичным, приземлённым человеком — ну да, с космическим мечом, так уж получилось — и хотя его рассудок претерпел много открытий в этом путешествии, всё же оставались какие-то границы. Аватар, советующийся с принцем Народа Огня по романтическим вопросам, в эти границы не помещался.

Кроме того, Сокка не был идиотом и знал наверняка, о ком хотел поговорить Аанг. Его трогательная симпатия к Катаре была очевидна с первых же дней, и Сокка ничего не желал слышать о чьих-либо планах по завоеванию своей сестры. Даже от своего лучшего друга и, возможно, единственного в мире человека, достойного её руки...

...Что, скорее всего, и объясняло, почему Аанг не обратился с этим вопросом к нему, а отправился к этому засранцу. Сокка чувствовал себя обделённым, пусть и больше из принципа. В конце концов, из всей группы у него больше всего опыта в таких делах. У него было уже две девушки! Зуко нечем будет крыть — кому нужен мрачный придурок вроде него, да еще и с хвостиком на голове? Хвостик, к слову, со времени их последней встречи загадочным образом исчез; Сокка предполагал, что Зуко однажды всё-таки подарили зеркало.

Не может быть, чтобы у Зуко было в этом деле больше опыта.

Никак не может.

Просто невозможно.

...Правда же?

Чёрт.

— Эй, мы вообще знаем, куда идём? — спрашивает Зуко. Его резкий голос возвращает Сокку из пучины отчаяния в реальность.

Сокка говорит себе успокоиться, перестать задавать дурацкие вопросы — нет, правда, неужели у Зуко больше опыта? — и сосредоточиться на деле. Нужно добыть еду. Именно за этим они пришли в этот лес: охотиться, обеспечивать своё маленькое племя едой, как настоящие мужчины. Как настоящие взрослые воины; хотя почему как? У Сокки это получается лучше всего, он в этом уверен.

— Кому нужно, тот знает, — говорит Сокка, передвигаясь вперёд. Потом осматривается, и — вот оно!

— Видите? — он указывает на клочок примятой травы, и в голосе нет никакого самодовольства, ни капли, вам определённо показалось. — Это след. Здесь прошёл большой зверь. Если хотите стать охотниками, замечайте такие вещи. А теперь за мной, и чтобы ни звука. Если получится, конечно, ты горазд поорать на весь лагерь...

Минут двадцать спустя Сокка горько жалеет о сказанном.

Потому что вселенная, должно быть, ненавидит Сокку так же, как народ Огня — все цвета, кроме красного. Потому что Зуко крадётся тише всех. Чёртов засранец. Это ещё один пункт в Список Мировой Несправедливости, рядом с мечами, мускулами, Покорением и всем остальным, потому что ну кому взбредёт в голову перепрыгнуть целое болото и даже не поскользнуться? Это уже, знаете ли, слишком. Сокка начинает подозревать, что Зуко передвигается тише необходимого, только чтобы его позлить.

Невыносимо хочется что-нибудь пнуть.

Так что очень хорошо, что Сокка всё ещё главный, и следы высматривать будет именно он, потому что будь он проклят, если позволит кому-то топтаться в своей песочнице. Зуко пришёл к ним всего пару дней назад, и Сокку терзают смутные сомнения насчёт того, успел ли Зуко проникнуться его авторитетом. Будет очень кстати продемонстрировать ему, кто здесь главный.

Ему и Хару, точнее, но, опять же, Хару носит усы и держится в сторонке, а потому не представляет угрозы.

Поэтому, когда Зуко замирает на месте, а Хару впечатывается носом в его спину, Сокка едва не теряет над собой контроль.

— Что ещё? — шипит он, и это не потеря контроля, это закономерное возмущение. Приказа останавливаться не поступало. Зуко не имеет права останавливаться без приказа.

— Кажется, я что-то слышал, — негромко говорит Зуко, глядя в сторону кустов справа.

Да конечно, Сокка скорее отрежет собственный хвост, чем поверит.

Он уже собирается объявить это вслух, когда Хару вскидывает руку, призывая к тишине, и вслушивается в том же направлении, что и Зуко. Сокка, конечно, тоже туда смотрит. Из кустов действительно доносятся какие-то странные звуки. Кто бы знал, хм.

Вода, что ли? Плеск? Или...

Это что, кряканье?

— Я надеюсь, ты не пытаешься заманить нас в хитроумную ловушку народа Огня, — медленно говорит Сокка, повернувшись к Зуко.

На самом деле он в этом уверен. Ни одна ловушка народа Огня не стала бы крякать.

Выражение лица Зуко — тому подтверждение, он смотрит так яростно, будто оскорблён одним только предположением. Это не блеф. Они знакомы не так давно, и Сокка всё ещё не полностью ему доверяет, но одно он усвоил: все эмоции Зуко, особенно негативные, честно отражаются на его лице.

Принц страны Огня не умеет врать, это поразительное открытие.

— Ну, ну, я просто уточнил, не надо лезть в бутылку, — примиряюще говорит Сокка, подняв руки. Не то чтобы он издевался нарочно; не всегда, по крайней мере, иногда просто не может удержаться, слишком легко Зуко вспыхивает, да и, в общем, заносчивый засранец это заслужил.

— Давайте посмотрим, — предлагает Хару. — Может, там что-то съедобное.

Сокка бросает на него косой взгляд. Когда идешь по чужому лесу в чужой стране, возможно, не стоит сразу бросаться на всякие странные звуки? Но не успев додумать эту мысль, он снова слышит этот звук, и теперь уже сомнений нет — это действительно кряканье, самое настоящее, и угрозы в нём не больше, чем в Аанге с цветочным венком на голове.

Сокка принимает настоящее мужское решение.

— Хорошо. За мной.

За кустами оказывается пруд. Небольшой, даже и прудом назвать нельзя — едва ли вместит в себя четверых, заросший тростником и заплывший ряской, и впадает в него один чахлый ручеёк, а над поверхностью жужжит стайка мошкары, которая тут же радостно мчится встречать гостей.

Маленький пруд, и в нём полно черепахоуток.

Большая их часть просто невозмутимо плавает туда-сюда, но несколько пушистых жёлтых головок поворачиваются к гостям и обиженно крякают. До этого момента Сокка и подумать не мог, что черепахоутки способны обижаться.

Приглядевшись, он видит и малышей — должно быть, целое семейство. Слишком крохотные, но взрослых и так много, и они покрупнее, а если переловить всех...

Да, это именно то, что нужно для здорового рациона. Аанг, зануда, пусть сам лопает свой рис.

— Так, — шепчет Сокка, пригнувшись. — Выглядит превосходно, даже очень. Нас трое, думаю, сможем взять почти всех. Жаль, что нет сетки, но мы справимся — Хару, ты поднимешь земляной барьер по линии воды, чтобы не разлетелись, а ты, Зуко, поджаришь их внутри, и тогда... что такое?

Зуко таращится на него — другого слова и подобрать нельзя. Здоровый его глаз распахнут широко, другой тоже старается соответствовать; лицо побелело так, что, кажется, сейчас он грохнется в обморок.

Выглядит это чертовски жутко.

— Нет, — говорит Зуко. Поразительно, сколько решимости можно вложить в одно простое «нет».

Сокка моргает.

— Что — нет?

— Нет, мы этого не сделаем, — говорит Зуко, осторожно передвигаясь ближе к берегу. Семейство черепахоуток на всякий случай отплывает подальше, но Зуко, замерший в неудобной позе, остается неподвижным, только очень внимательно смотрит, и, наконец, его решают счесть безопасным. Семейство снова наворачивает круги, поглядывая на них круглыми блестящими глазами.

Сокка смотрит на Хару — тот, кажется, ошеломлён не меньше него и только пожимает плечами, вздёрнув брови. На его лице ясно читается предположение, что Зуко, должно быть, уже успел где-то приложиться головой.

Сокка с ним, пожалуй, согласен.

— У тебя есть план получше, да? — спрашивает он, снова повернувшись к Зуко — а тот медленно вытягивает руку в направлении притихших уток.

— Да, — шепчет он. — Мы уйдём и найдём себе другую добычу.

— А? — переспрашивает Сокка. Должно быть, в ухо залетел какой-то комар, вот и слышится всякое. — Ты серьёзно? Серьёзно предлагаешь просто взять и уйти из этого аппетитного райского местечка, рискуя напороться на реальную опасность?

— Ты умеешь расставлять силки. В этом и был план, разве нет? — ровно говорит Зуко, не глядя на него. Он всё ещё держит руку вытянутой, и одна из черепахоуток тянет шею, чтобы обнюхать его пальцы, или что там утки обычно делают при знакомстве.

— Придётся долго ждать, пока в силки что-то попадётся, — резонно замечает Хару. — А если переловим этих уток, то сможем сразу вернуться в лагерь.

— Вот! — торжествующе улыбается Сокка. — Ты в меньшинстве, приятель. Команда охотников голосует за уток.

— Нет.

Сокка внезапно вспоминает: а ведь Зуко когда-то руководил боевым кораблём. И принцем тоже когда-то был. Если он отдавал приказы именно таким тоном, то Сокка впечатлён, хоть и не желает в этом себе признаваться. Этот тон чертовски весомый, и ему чертовски сложно возразить.

К сожалению, Сокка не привык подчиняться приказам.

— Может, подумаешь головой? Здесь отличный источник еды. Что тебе не нравится? — спрашивает он, несильно пнув Зуко по ноге. Тот не реагирует — возможно, потому что на его раскрытую ладонь пытается забраться маленький любопытный утёнок, и Зуко не возражает.

Пожалуй, это самое странное зрелище за последние несколько месяцев.

И оно становится ещё более странным, когда утёнок, потоптавшись по ладони Зуко, наконец удобно в ней устраивается и принимается чистить пёрышки. Его мать подплывает ближе, выглядывая, всё ли хорошо, в безопасности ли малыш, и предупреждающе шипит. Зуко не шевелится, кажется, почти не дышит, и утёнок в его ладони смотрится так уютно, что мать удовлетворённо крякает, уплывая обратно на середину пруда.

И прежде чем Сокка успевает выдать самую блестящую свою подколку, Зуко шевелит пальцами и осторожно гладит пушистую головку.

Что здесь вообще происходит?

— Эй, Зуко... — Сокка не находит слов, потому что утёнок жмурится от удовольствия, а Зуко — о, боги, он улыбается. Он улыбается широко и радостно, и это выглядит почти ненормально, потому что во-первых, это Зуко, а во-вторых, улыбка предназначена утке.

Просто замечательно, думает Сокка. Кажется, этот день только что стал его счастливым.

Его самолюбие взлетает быстрее, чем Зуко успел бы сказать «честь».

— О-о-о, — тянет Сокка, чуть не подпрыгивая от удовольствия. Отлично, просто отлично, в лагере никто не поверит! — Наш юный принц так расчувствовался, что не может вынести и мысли о том, чтобы причинить вред этим крохотным пушистым созданиям?

— Заткнись! — огрызается Зуко, оборачиваясь; его лицо краснеет от гнева, но пушистый малыш, уютно устроившийся в его ладони, ничуть не потревожен.

Хару закатывает глаза с выражением боже-как-я-устал-от-всего-этого, но улыбается, и это придаёт Сокке сил продолжать. О, он выжмет из этой ситуации всё возможное, это просто какой-то внеочередной день рождения. В конце концов, порция насмешек — меньшее, что Зуко заслужил за всё то время, пока гонялся за ними по миру.

— Это так мило, — продолжает ворковать Сокка. — Ты возьмёшь этого малыша к себе, верно? Назовёшь Пушистиком и будешь обниматься с ним во сне?

— Я сделаю кое-что другое, если ты сейчас же не замолчишь!

Сокка победно ухмыляется. Пожалуй, хорошо, что Аанга, Катары и Тоф здесь нет, они бы обязательно припомнили ему всю историю с почтовым ястребом.

— Здесь нечего стесняться, Зуко! Но знай, что мир вокруг тебя жесток, и иногда нам приходится убивать пушистых созданий, чтобы выжить...

— Если мы не уйдём прямо сейчас, нам придётся взять на воспитание ещё кучу детишек, — замечает Хару.

И действительно, любопытных глаз стало больше, утки выбрались на берег и, деловито переступая лапками, потянулись к Зуко. Тот смотрит на них с лёгкой тревогой, а ещё — удивительной смесью гнева и нежности в одном взгляде; Сокка и представить не мог, что человеческое лицо способно выразить такое.

Ладно, он признаёт, эти утки действительно милые. Но будь он проклят, если скажет об этом вслух.

— Такие доверчивые, — замечает Хару, присаживаясь рядом с Зуко. — Я думал, они должны быть, не знаю, осторожнее?

— Скорее всего, они впервые видят людей. Они не знают, насколько это опасно, — тихо говорит Зуко. Он всё ещё поглаживает пальцем утёнка по голове, кажется, даже не замечая этого.

— Одной причиной больше для сытного обеда, — настаивает Сокка, потому что милота милотой, но кто ещё выступит здесь голосом разума? Кроме того, он всё ещё голоден. — Вон, Зуко уже одного поймал. Переловить их будет легче лёгкого. Так чего мы тянем? Потому что у тебя слабость к пушистым крякающим созданиям?

Утёнок в ладони Зуко, будто услышав, выдаёт слабое «кря!». Сокка смотрит на него с подозрением.

— Мы не станем убивать этих уток, Сокка, — напряжённо говорит Зуко. Он прячет пушистый комочек у себя на груди, будто защищая от Сокки, и тянется к другому, неуклюже топчущемуся у его колена.

Это похоже на какой-то сон. Скорее, ночной кошмар, решает Сокка.

— Приведи хоть одну причину, почему нет, — не уступает он, хотя уже ясно, что битва проиграна. Впрочем, это только даст ему повод ещё раз доказать свою мужественность. — Это ребячество какое-то, и уж от тебя-то я меньше всего ожидал! Вы же в Нации Огня все бессердечные ублюдки, едите младенцев на завтрак и всё такое, а теперь ты вдруг ломаешь мне картину мира.

— Мы не такие, ясно! — теперь Зуко точно взбешён, больше обычного, и Сокка не может не ржать при виде двух утят в его руках.

Зуко определённо не нравится, когда над ним смеются; он краснеет от злости, и Сокка задумывается, не стало ли утятам сейчас жарковато.

— Не все из нас, — добавляет Зуко сквозь зубы и отворачивается. — Мы не будем есть этих уток.

Сокка пожимает плечами; всё веселье куда-то испарилось. Нет, зрелище всё ещё умилительное, но что-то в голосе и глазах Зуко не дает ему продолжать в том же духе.

— Да чего ты вообще к ним прицепился? — уныло спрашивает Сокка.

Не то чтобы он так хотел разделать на окорочка всю эту пушистую армаду, но отступать некуда, теперь это вопрос принципа.

— Не твоё дело.

Нет так нет. Не очень-то и надо было.

По крайней мере, теперь у Сокки есть бесценный материал для шантажа.

— Отлично, — милостиво уступает он. — Оставим твоих пушистых друзей в живых. А то расплачешься ещё.

Хорошо, что Покорители Огня не могут сжигать людей глазами, иначе от Сокки уже осталась бы только горстка пепла.

 

Он припоминает Зуко этот пруд весь остаток дня, мстительно радуясь вспышками его гнева: вскоре после расставания с утками им встретилась очень, очень злая карликовая пума, которую Зуко уложил практически одной левой — как будто пытаясь что-то доказать. На здоровье, Сокка уже узнал и увидел всё, что было нужно, и на вечернем сборе у костра под веселое обсуждение этой истории чувствует себя на своём законном месте лидера.

Дураком он чувствует себя только на следующий день, когда после тренировок по Покорению Огня видит, как Зуко уходит в лес, и следует прямо за ним — прямо к тому самому пруду. И естественно, подкрасться незаметно не удается.

— Можешь вылезать, — вздыхает Зуко, не поворачивая головы. Он сидит на берегу и бросает в воду крошки чёрствого хлеба.

Сокка выходит из кустов, стараясь сохранить достоинство. Можно было бы оправдаться тем, что Зуко нельзя отпускать одного, а вдруг коварные планы и всё такое, но выражение лица Зуко не располагает к шуткам на эту тему.

Сокка идет к нему, на ходу придумывая, что сказать, но Зуко его опережает.

— Так делала моя мама, — неожиданно говорит он. На Сокку он не смотрит, полностью сосредоточившись на хлебных крошках, но в его голосе будто звенит натянутая до предела струна, грозя оборваться в любую минуту. — У нас во дворце был пруд с черепахоутками. Мы с ней кормили их хлебом. Вот и... всё.

Ох.

Так, пожалуй, теперь Сокка точно чувствует себя дураком.

— Я знаю, что я вам не нравлюсь, — говорит Зуко снова, после очень неловкой и напряженной паузы. — Всё в порядке. Я просто хочу делать то, что нужно, и помогать вам. Необязательно для этого быть друзьями. Я...

— Тебе обязательно нужно затащить суда Аанга, — перебивает его Сокка, сам от себя не ожидав. — Он будет в восторге. Всем утятам сразу даст имена.

Один из утят пристально следит за ним блестящими чёрными глазами-бусинками, и Сокка решает, что ладно, возможно, быть мужчиной можно по-разному, и сейчас это особенно важно.

Какое-то время Зуко просто молчит, потом коротко отвечает:

— Да.

Мда.

Сокка судорожно подыскивает хоть какие-нибудь слова, и его взгляд вдруг падает на парные мечи за спиной Зуко.

Хару был прав, Катара слишком зверствует. В конце концов, Зуко вернул им Аанга в целости и сохранности из их маленького путешествия. Может быть, пора протянуть в ответ... ну, не руку, ладно. Хотя бы палец.

И мужчиной, действительно, можно быть по-разному.

Приняв решение, Сокка поднимается на ноги.

— Эй, подраться не хочешь?

Зуко удивлённо моргает в ответ.

— Вот эти вот, — Сокка тыкает пальцем в мечи. — Я вроде как хотел бы посмотреть на них в деле. И тренировка нам обоим не помешает. Или кишка тонка?

Он знает, что поступил правильно, когда замечает блеск в глазах Зуко.

 

У Зуко есть два больших меча. И, думает Сокка, когда они возвращаются с тренировки, потные, вымотанные и полностью довольные друг другом, возможно, в этом есть свои плюсы.


End file.
